flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Please stop reviving pages just for arguments. It is ridiculous and leads to nothing. Curly-BraceXD 05:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC) what gives you the write to delete others content also nobody was fighting on this page.Starwarsfan012 03:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I may have no define rights, but I am simply trying to help out the wiki as much as I can. One of these pages was already deleted before for the very same reason: Vandalism. No one is here to keep the wiki in check, so, as one of the few registered users on here, I just want to clean out the place and keep it from falling over. Also, I'm not talking about this page. This is a '''talk page '''for the "Candidates for deletion" category, which means I am referring to the articles currently in that category (namely "Zsa" and "numlock"). These two pages have been used several times just to start arguments and, as well, as spamming. If you really must know, a wiki is not meant to be a cluttered mess, which is exactly why I'm trying to fix it. I have no more authority over you right now. You, too, can help out by fixing pages and keeping trolls and spammers from taking over the wiki. I don't want to sound rude, but don't take a tone before learning what I'm referring to. It simply maintenance, nothing nefarious. Curly-BraceXD 23:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) It isn't fair that you think The Legendary Legion should be deleted! There is NOTHING wrong with it, it is just a Legion page, if you want to delete it, why didnt you delete a worse clan?! There are plenty of people who probably think the opposite, but I think that Legendary Legion should stay because it isn't discrimatory toward anything, and it haven't fallen into a mess -Goldine aka Crimsonkit Hey can u plz delete this page called macaw kingdom fast its clunking up the wiki... also can you edit the crow page, macaw page, and the fly like a bird page? Thx! Okwhatismyname (talk) 08:44, July 19, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw Can you please not delete the Glade Clan page? Sure, it's pointless now, but it's a record of the characters in my 'clan' i'm setting up. Just because there's not very many characters listed on it doesn't mean you can just delete it. It's still growing and, actually, has more members now. Hollystar(f.l)glc (talk) 23:27, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Hollystar(glc.f) you can make a blog or something like that but not a page. the clans that were in flab3 a while ago were unfair and acted like they owned the game. and if you make a clan then that will probebly give other people the idea. we dont need the Shaddowcrap all over again.! Lord Shen's Page: I propose to delete Lord Shen's Page (or at least do it over completely), as it seems to be more of a personal journal mixed up with a lot of his own opinions than it seems like an actual informative page. I thus propose to delete it, so it can be done over like a normal page, with a short description of the person rather than a bookwork of useless opinions. DO not DELETE THE PAGE LORD SHEN FOR 5 DAYS PLEASE ONCE I HAVE EVERYTHING COPIED FROM THE UNDO THINGS THEN U CAN. I WANT TO SAVE IT PLS AND I CANT IF IT GONE my page was not "opinoins" it was asposed to be a written account of what happend over a year on fly like a bird 3 through one birds eyes, but thanks to ryuik it got ruined and now i dont even want to continue it. thanks for hurting people, i hope someone deletes all your stuff one day :) ~Nigel/aka lord shen ps you are not to "do it over" it was my page, not yours. i make it or its not done at all.